Adventure Withered Chica
Were you looking for Withered Chica's counterparts: Adventure Chica, Adventure Phantom Chica, Adventure Toy Chica, or Adventure Nightmare Chica? "What happened to Chica?!" ''- Withered Chica's loading message'' 'Withered Chica ' is an animatronic that first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 alongside Toy Chica. She is a counterpart of Chica who first appeared in'' Five Nights at Freddy's world.'' Withered Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic with eyes and purple irises. She has long eyelashes and an unhinged jaw and her endoskeleton teeth are visible, and her hands are broken, causing wires to stick out. She wears a white bib that reads "Let's Eat!!!", like most of her other counterparts other then Toy Chica. But unlike her other counterparts, she does not hold a cupcake, as she has no hands. Withered Chica is a playable character in Five Nights at Freddy's World. Withered Chica, like most characters, are unlocked through random encounters. unlike Chica and Toy Chica, her attacks are not just support moves. Here are a few strategies to use! Bite is an attack which deals low damage to one enemy and should be mostly used for finishing off one lone enemy. Cupcake's grants her the ability to heal all party members and is one of the main reasons that multiple players pick her.Unless the player has a better healer than W.Chica, the player should keep spamming the cupcake attack when most of your current party members are injured.When the current party members are not injured, the players should try to use Prize Ball 2 as much as possible unless(as said before)there is only one enemy left and in that occasion, players should basically just use Bite. In conclusion, W.Chica is a decent character with a decent heal. But im pretty sure later on, W.Chica will be replaced by other stronger healers. Withered Chica's attacks are: * - An Orange Attack That Deals Low Bite Damage. * - A Pink Attack That Heals All Party Members. * - A yellow attack that gives a random high-tier attack. Battle Theme for Withered Chica Is Withered Chica Cute in FNaF World? YEAH!!! KAWAII!!! *While Adventure Withered Chica was not the first character to become an Adventure Character, she was the first animatronic with a suit to be changed. *She and Phantom Chica are the only adventure counterparts of Chica without a cupcake. *If you look closely, you can see an another «mouth» with endoskeleton teeth than looks like Endo 02 teeth. *Oddly enough, Withered Chica can use the Bite attack despite her jaw being stuck open. *Withered Chica always has her arms outstretched in a T-pose. This may be because there are missing mechanical parts to allow her arms to move, or the shoulder joints simply need an oil change. **She can however move them as seen on FNaF 2 when in the vent and in FNaF World on the attack animation. **It is unclear how exactly Withered Chica is capable of changing her eyes' sizes in her attack animation, it is possible that it a reference to FNaF 2, where Withered Chica has small eyeballs that don't properly fit in her eye sockets. battle.1.jpg|Withered Chica in Battle. Withered chica load.png|Withered Chica in a loading screen. Her chic.gif|Idle animation. WChicaAttack.gif|Attacking animation. WCIconL.jpeg|Icon. WCicon.jpeg|Locked Icon. W.Chica Frame.png|One Of W.Chica's Animation Frames. Download.jpg|Adventure Withered Chica in the latest teaser. Hqdefault.jpg|Adventure Withered Chica in the 2nd teaser. Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ad.Chicas Category:Wiki Information Category:Orange attack users Category:Pink attack users Category:Yellow attack users Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Withered